The field of art to which this invention pertains is cyanate esters and catalysts for curing such esters.
Cyanate esters, which are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,244, are prepared by reacting polyhydric phenols with cyanogen chloride. Such cyanate esters can be cured by heat alone, but, preferably, are cured by using a catalyst plus heat to form thermoset resins useful as laminating and molding resins. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,184, the use of zinc octoate, catechol and triethylenediamine as catalysts for cyanate esters is described. This patent also describes the use of imidazoles alone or combined with organic metal salts, such as zinc octoate, tin octoate, tetrabutyl ester of titanic acid, zinc stearate, tin stearate, or calcium stearate, and phenolic compounds, such as phenol or catechol.
Other references which disclose metal salts and/or aromatic hydroxy compounds as catalysts for cyanate esters are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,026,913; 4,110,367; 4,195,132; 4,429,112; 4,330,,658 and 4,330,669.
Chelates of iron, cobalt, zinc, copper, manganese, zirconium, titanium, vanadium, aluminum and magnesium with bidentate ligands, e.g., catechol, are described as being useful to catalyze the cure of cyanate esters in U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,410.
Metal salts, when used as catalysts, do not readily dissolve in the cyanate esters. They can form insoluble or gel-encrusted coated droplets which remain as undesirable particulates in the cured compositions. Also such catalysts require high temperatures and/or long cure times in order to complete the cure. Complete cures are obtained when substantially all of the cyanate ester groups are reacted to form triazine ring structures. Compositions which are incompletely cured will whiten, blister, become embrittled, or even soften to a slime consistency when exposed to steam over a period of time.